Dream for me
by HellionKyou
Summary: Jareth visits Sarah after about five years, to evesdrop on her dreams, tho surprised in every way...bad at summaries....agrr...RR PLEASE! and no throwing cheese at me XD


**Dream for me**

**Meh, no own Labyrinth. But when I think of fantacy, I think of relems and worlds non imaginable by the human eye, for people who cant see them, obvisouly are not looking hard enough. Bleh don listen to my rambolings. XD One shot**

**R/R**

**Please don't hate meh.(Don't ask)**

**HellionKyou**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He wanted to get a better look into her head. He wanted to see what she saw, he wanted to know how she thought of things, how she thought of him. He wanted to know her like her family knew her. He hated being a solem stranger to her. He wanted more.

But unfortunally the only way's to do that would be to either kidnap her and take her from the only place she loves and be forced to live with him. Or to slave over her enchanting dreams, and see what he could find.

Taking rejection, didn't pull over well for him. He hated it to be exact. He hated, that the only girl he gave his heart too handed it back to him with daggers placed in it. Not much of a romantic fairy tale or how most love stories are suppose to end in his book. He didn't exspect her to jump in his arms and deny her brother, he didn't exspect much from her to be honest, only to be his queen. Now was that so hard?.

Sitting at the end of her bed int he middle of the night, aboveground. the lights were off, and her room smelt fresh, like a garden with the windows wide open. The moon casted her lovely beauty upon Sarah's room, and the stars twinkled in the sky.

Sarah lay in a white tank top and black pajama shorts. She was grown now, out of highschool and now in college. She had forgotten about the underground, her friends...him. Though it would seem. Toby didn't remember much, and her stories were just stories, now adays. Her black hair featherd out on her pillows, she lay peacefully. He yearned to touch her cheek. Though to awake her, was not what he had planned. He planned to look inside her dreams to see what she thinking, dreaming, yearning, and wishing.

He leaned over her and pressed his lips against her forehead. Closeing his eyes, getting an instand flash of her dreams.

_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, for my will is as strong as yours, and my Kingdom as great, you have complet power over me..._

Jareth froze for a moment. Thinking she was going to break his heart once more, trying to flush im out, she changed the words.

_Dressed up in a fancy white poet gown with her hair neatly down, across her back. She was older now, at least twenty. She looked staight on, as though she was looking through his eyes, to his heart. As if she knew he was there, eves-dropping on her dream._

_The area was surrounded with flowers and tall grass, with a castle in the backgound, covered up by the clouds. And the sky sparkled even in the day light._

_"You know, it's very rude to stare."_

_"..." He didn't speak. Unknowing if she was actually talking to him or the prince in her dreams._

_She smiled sweetly at him. "And eves-dropping on other peoples dream may be a crime."_

_He smiled. "There are no crimes to a king."_

_"Well now I don't know about that."_

_"Try me."_

_"As you wish."_

_He was takin' back from her words. She was older now, and more grown up. Her child side was still there, but she wasn't selfish in her views. She spoke with a tone, solly of respect._

_"Dream dropping is no such crime my dearest."_

_"Then why not just visit me?."_

_"Would it of been that easy?." He questioned her._

_She shook her head. "No, I suppose not."_

_He nodded. "You take all the fun out of this you know."_

_"Sorry, but I felt a presence in my head, so I just decided to turn things around, since you do know that you are in my world now." _

_"Oh really?."_

_"Yes really." She crossed her arms._

_"Dressed up like a fea queen, is how you represent yourself in your dreams?."_

_She looked at her attire, and blushed. "Reminded me of my past, when you sent me through the enchanting ball, though, I lost my memory after that, thanks to your posion food. But still enchanting beyond that point."_

_He rolled his eyes. "I'd watch it if I were you, you got your brother back so stop being ungreatful."_

_Sarah laughed a bit. "Is that what you think?. I am being ungreatful?. Well you are sadly mistaken."_

_"Am I now?."_

_"Yes, I enjoyed it very much their, I rather enjoyed being in the underground to be exact, and around you when you were not cheating."_

_"Like you are now."_

_"Meaning?."_

_"This is stupid."_

He pulled out of her dream and her eyes opened.

"Smart mouth brat."

"Selfish king."

"Do me favor next time, and just dream for me."

Sarah crossed her arms. "As you wish...Jareth."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I am truley sorry thyat sucked beyond like no other, but it is a oneshot and i am horrid with one shots. I am mahking a labyrinth fic, already, its gonna be long I am just adding all the chapters together and when i am done I will have Hoshi proof read it and I will send it in, until then you will just have to suffer with my horrid one shots and noone to proof read but myself.

HellionKyou


End file.
